


Boyfriends

by vitya_rabbit



Series: Viktuuri Fluff [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cute, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, crashing social media, excited fans, girls hitting on Viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 12:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitya_rabbit/pseuds/vitya_rabbit
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri have finally started dating, now the Russian Living Legend has a question for his Japanese boyfriend





	Boyfriends

It was all quiet in the coffee shop as Viktor waited for Yuuri to arrive; he glanced at his watch, ten minutes late, that wasn't like Yuuri.

He sipped his coffee and looked out of the window, watching for the arrival of his boyfriend.

Boyfriend, he liked the sound of that...

It had been two weeks since they had confessed that they had feelings for each other; much to the relief of all their skating friends who had seen the love between them slowly developing over the previous few months.

Yuuri had been very shy when Viktor had finally plucked up the courage to ask him out on an official date.  It all felt very strange when they had spent so much time sharing virtually every part of their days and nights together during the competition to actually declare themselves as a couple.

Viktor smiled to himself, remembering the beautiful pink flush that covered Yuuri's cheeks as he had accepted his invitation. 

Their first date to the cinema had been so funny, neither knowing if it was ok to hold hands, or how to end the evening.  The memory of their first real kiss brought a pink tint to his cheeks and nose and he giggled like an excited school boy.

The rain continued to fall outside as the heat from Viktor's coffee scented breath fogged the window.  He wiped it with his sleeve and continued looking for the small Japanese man.

He absent mindedly doodled on the steamy window with his finger, drawing love hearts and writing 'Viktor loves Yuuri'.

"Does he?"

Viktor jumped and turned round, large chocolate brown eyes shining with delight were staring at him and at the window.  He blushed and went to wipe his finger marks away, "Don't, please" Yuuri sat down and smiled before adding 'Yuuri loves Viktor' to the window.

"Oh..."

Viktor took Yuuri's hand and kissed his fingertips.  "I'm sorry I was late,"  Yurri whispered, "I wanted to buy you something and it look longer than expected"  he reached into his jacket and produced a perfect single blue rose, "for you..."  

Yuuri blushed and lowered his head, unsure of what Viktor's reaction would be.  Long pale slender fingers lifted his chin as his eyes raised slowly, widening as they beheld the tears welling in the beautiful blue orbs of his boyfriend.

"T-Thank you, I should have bought you a gift too...  It's stunning..." 

Yuuri ran his fingers through his damp hair, "Y-You could buy me a coffee..." he murmured, a half smile decorating his full lips, followed by a giggle.

Viktor jumped up and dashed to the counter, ordering drinks for them both.  

Yuuri watched him from their table, grinning as the silver haired man deliberately ignored the advances of the flirting girl behind the counter.  He had to give her credit, she was very persistent, flicking her hair and batting her eyelashes at him.   He could understand her reasons for trying, Viktor was incredibly beautiful.  Eventually the Russian had obviously had enough of her comments as he pointed looked at Yuuri and blew him a kiss.  Her eyes narrowed and glared at the younger man as Viktor walked back to the table with their drinks and kissed his cheek. 

"Hmm, thanks, you just lost me a fan!" Yuuri joked as he blew on his coffee, aware that he was being talked about by the counter staff; Viktor smirked and made a big show of holding his hand across the table.  "I bet they are trying to work out if they could 'change me'" he commented as he turned and waved at the gossiping girls. 

They blushed instantly and waved back, nudging each other and giggling, "So, how long before one of them accidentally drops a piece of paper on our table with phone numbers on it?" the Japanese man teased his partner as he sipped the hot drink.  "I give it 5 minutes, it will be the other one who comes over and says 'my friend forgot to give you your receipt' and it will have her name and number on it."  Viktor replied confidently, he'd experienced it all before.

The two males sat chatting, hand in hand, the girls behind the counter forgotten as they decided where to go for the rest of their date.

"Excuse me," a female voice interrupted them, they looked up, it was the other girl, she smiled a nervous smile, "my friend forgot to give you your r-receipt" she stuttered as she pushed a piece of paper into Viktor's hand.

Yuuri spluttered into his coffee as he tried not to laugh, coughing and hiccupping as the hot liquid went down the wrong hole.  "You'll have to excuse my boyfriend, he doesn't get out much!" Viktor explained to the shocked looking girl.  "B-Boyfriend?"  "Yes, isn't he cute? I'm so lucky!" he kissed Yuuri's hand, "Actually, do you know if there are any gay clubs round here, we've only just moved to the area and we haven't been out in ages!"

She stared at the paper still in Viktor's hand with worried expression on her reddening face, obviously working out the best course of action, "Erm, on second thoughts, I don't think that is yours, sorry" she gabbled as she snatched the paper back out of his grip and disappeared.   

"Vitya!  Why did you say that?" Yuuri hissed; face bright pink, highly embarrassed. "What? I didn't say anything wrong, did I?  You are my boyfriend, we are gay and we haven't been out clubbing together for a long time, that's all correct, isn't it?"  Viktor looked the picture of innocence, widening his eyes for an added 'adorable puppy dog' look, his heart shaped smile blooming on his pink lips.

Yuuri shook his head and giggled, he couldn't stay mad at his boyfriend, he was just too cute.  "What am I going to do with you?"  Viktor smiled, "You could take me out for dinner tonight and then clubbing!"

-

It was Yuuri's turn to be clock watching this time, if Viktor didn't hurry up they would be late for their table reservation.  He fiddled nervously with the cuffs of his new shirt, he hated dressing up, but the restaurant he had booked had a strict jacket and tie rule.  He glanced at himself in the window again, come on Viktor! 

There was a commotion behind him and suddenly arms were flung round his waist and he was picked up and spun round, it could only be one person!

"Viktor! Put me down, don't crumple me, they won't let me in!"

He was carefully lowered and spun to face his boyfriend, who placed a large kiss on his lips.  "Wow, love, you look so gorgeous, will I do?"

The blushing man looked at his partner; he looked sensational as always, the dark blue suit setting off his blue eyes and pale skin, his hair shining like molten silver.  He grinned, "Most d-definitely..." and placed a shy kiss on Viktor's cheek.

Viktor grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the restaurant, "Sorry I was so long, it took ages to park the car."  Yuuri was puzzled "Why did you drive? I thought you wanted to go clubbing afterwards?", he giggled as they hurried through the door "Yes, but I'm not drinking, I want to make sure you get home safely,"  the silver haired man paused "plus I need to stay sober to make sure no-one tries to steal you from me..." he slid his arm around round the younger mans waist as they waited to be seated, "...you are just so beautiful, love, I don't trust the other men in the club not to want you."

The Maitre'D looked at the two men and huffed, he was obviously not impressed with them.  As they waited, a squeal erupted from a table nearby.

"OMG, ITS VIKTOR NIKIFOROV AND YUURI KATSUKI...!" the screeching woman turned to the other woman in the table and hissed loudly, "...I told you they were dating, but you didn't believe me..."

Viktor roared with laughter as Yuuri turned crimson and buried his head in his boyfriends shoulder. The Maitre'D looked at the pair and turned on the charm, apologising for not recognising them as he frantically motioned his staff to clear the best table for the two men.

The women hurried over clutching phones and paper for autographs and selfies with the skaters, to which they agreed, Viktor with a little more ease than his highly embarrassed boyfriend. 

Invites to dine with the ladies were gracefully declined; "I have something important I need at ask Yuuri" the Russian whispered a little too loudly and winked at the females.  They shrieked again and nodded, aware that they may be about to witness 'the proposal'.

Yuuri pretended not to hear, he had accidentally found the box when he had been looking for clean underwear whilst staying at Viktor's the previous weekend.  He was proud of himself for not looking inside but he had guessed what it was and he knew he would say yes.

The Maitre'D led the two men to their table and produced a bottle of the best champagne 'on the house' for keeping them waiting.  He knew that if there was a celebrity marriage proposal in his restaurant the waiting list for reservations would lengthen ten-fold. 

The two men gently flirted with each other throughout their meal, from feeding tit bits on gleaming cutlery into open mouths to stolen kisses when they thought no one else was looking. 

Before they ordered dessert Viktor became a little flustered, trying to speak and then stopping mid sentence several times.

"Viktor," Yuuri said kindly, taking his hand across the table, "whatever you are trying to say, please say it."

Pushing his chair back, Viktor dropped to one knee and pulled the small box from his pocket. A silence spread across the restaurant floor as one by one diners noticed what was about to happen.

Yuuri blushed and smiled a wobbly smile, encouraging his handsome boyfriend to speak.

"Y-Yuuri" Viktor's normally confident voice was quiet and timid; he coughed "I have loved you for longer than I can remember. I know you feel the same way about me, so. Please will you marry me and be my husband?"

Liquid blue eyes gazed with hope and love into chocolate brown eyes, the room around them ceasing to exist, many pairs of ears listening for the answer. 

The Japanese skater smiled a smile that could have melted the stoniest of hearts and nodded, cheeks, nose and tips of ears the brightest pink. "Oh yes, Viktor, I will marry you, I can't think of anything in this world I want to do more." 

Tears fell from both pairs of eyes Viktor slid the diamond and gold band onto Yuuri's ring finger and kissed him fully.  Cheers and good wishes filled the room alongside the sounds of camera phones recording the moment. 

"I love you, Yuuri"

"I love you, Viktor"

-

Dessert came and went untouched; the couple only had eyes for each other. 

Social media was already awash with videos and photos uploaded hastily by those who had been there and were shared instantly by fans, ensuring that the whole skating world knew within minutes of it happening. 

The sound of their respective phones buzzing with notification after notification finally broke their gaze.  "I think we crashed the Internet" Viktor laughed before he picked up his mobile. Yuuri was already scrolling, eyes widening at the growing coverage being fed to his phone. "Erm, yep I think we did, it's even on the news...!"

The meal, of course, was suddenly also on the house, the Maitre'D couldn't do enough for them. "Gentlemen, when you wish to leave may I suggest not leaving by the front door?" He indicated to the windows where hundreds of fans were trying to peer in through the glass, wanting to be able to say that they were there and saw the moment Viktor had proposed. 

"Oh wow..." Yuuri's voice dropped away, a few Japanese swear words caught the Russians ear and he laughed softly. "Maybe, my love, we won't go clubbing tonight, the car can stay where it is and we'll get a cab to mine" Viktor mused, eyes sparkling with amusement.

"We can't leave without acknowledging them," the black haired man commented, "they've been so kind as to come and see us." He was always so grateful for their fans, even thought he secretly believed they only liked him because he was associated with Viktor.  Everyone loved Viktor.

-

It was agreed that they would go to the front doors and say thank you to their fans for their love and good wishes; gifts and cards were already being handed to staff for the couple. 

Viktor held Yuuri's hand tightly as they walked towards the screaming crowd outside the restaurant, he could feel the trembles from his boyfriend, no, fiancé, as his nerves radiating down into his fingers.  "It's ok, love, they just want to share our joy, they are not going to kill us!" he whispered in his ear.

The doors opened and a wall of sound hit them, even Viktor had to step back he was so shocked. 

"YUURI, VIKTOR, CONGRATULATIONS, WE LOVE YOU, WHEN IS THE WEDDING..." The shouts went on and on for ages, eventually the calls died down and Viktor was able to speak.

"My fiancé, Yuuri Katsuki and I, thank you all so much for your love and support.  As you may have realised, I have only just proposed," he paused for the laughter that rippled through the crowd to finish, "so, no we don't have a date for our wedding yet, but we promise to let you know as soon as we do!"

They smiled and posed for photographs for a while until a tap on their shoulders informed the men that their taxi was waiting at the back for them, and they said their goodbyes and returned inside.

They stopped briefly to chat to the two ladies who had invited them to dine with them so they could admire Yuuri's ring and hug and kiss the couple. "Just remember," Viktor said with a wink as they were leaving, "you two were the very first to know."  He grinned at the pink cheeks and shocked expressions on their faces as he led his partner away.

-

Relaxing in the back seat of the taxi, Viktor slid his arm around Yuuri, "Happy?" he asked, placing a kiss on his forehead, "More than I could ever explain" Yuuri replied lifting his head and chasing Viktor's lips with his own for a deeper kiss, "I love you".

 

 

 


End file.
